scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearlea
"I'm not much like I am in the past, though one day we will talk face to face again...when the time is right..." ''-Pearlea'' Pearlea is a character that made her first debut in the Scorpius Warriors X arc. She is one of Gregory's friends from his past, and is an aspiring journalist, even though she is a singer with a beautiful voice. She is also an ex-assassin that was affiliated by the government for two years. However, a failed assassination attempt caused her to lose her right arm, which made her quit. Now she spends time traveling around and learning about the world more. Physical Appearance Pearlea wears her hair down, though her hair is somewhat messy. Her robe is orange with red on the collar and cup sleeves, with the appearance of it looking somewhat similar to a creature. She also wears white socks and sandals, as she prefers this as her travel wear. However, her skin color is different from normal humans, as it is fully white. Her eyes are also different, having flat, black scleras and blue pupils. Origin of Name Pearlea's name derives from "pearl", which is a person of great value or importance, mostly to her friends. It could also be used to describe someone's pure heart, which plays into her good intentions. Development Pearlea was inspired by Sadaso, a character from the Hunter x Hunter series. Personality Pearlea shows being kind hearted and caring towards others. She is also very shy, somewhat like Gregory was, only more frequent. When she has a crush on someone, she tends to deny it, while looking flustered. She is one to never let go of what she treasures mostly, including her friends. However, when confronted with her emotions, she feels vulnerable, making her a easy target to hostile situations. Background As a young child, Pearlea had an incredible voice that captivated those around her. She met Gregory, Oonkezzou, Merrigold, Chrisma, Darrin, and Royd in Antares Village during her childhood when she stayed there. When she was ten years old, she had to leave because her parents found a job somewhere. While living in the Cancerus region, she was going to sing for her performance, when her mother Soya was murdered while she was on her way. Cervis receives the bad news, but is afraid to tell her daughter. After her performance, Cervis is forced to tell her, but doesn't reveal to her how she died. Years later, she no longer wanted to sing, and joined an assassination unit by the government in search of her mother's killer. However, she didn't like to hurt anyone, and as a result of not following orders along with failing an assassination attempt, two officials cut off her right arm as punishment. This forced her to quit as a result. Two years later, she travels around on her own, exploring the world more and learning about it, as well as aspiring to become a journalist. Powers & Abilities Pe Powers * Abilities * Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X In Scorpius Warriors: Revolution